warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Hikou
| notes = }} The Hikou is a throwing weapon for the secondary slot, released in Update 9. It has a lower base damage than the Kunai and Despair, but a higher fire rate and base clip size. Like its counterparts, it can also be hard to aim with because of its arrow-like arc projection. Characteristics Advantages: *Silent. *Very fast fire rate. *Fast reload speed. *Larger clip size than Kunai/Despair. *Two polarity slots, ideal for Hornet Strike and Barrel Diffusion. *Deals triple damage to light infested and ignores armor (Serrated Blade damage type). *Infested runners don't explode on death when killed by the projectiles of this weapon. *Staggers non-heavy Grineer units, Infested Chargers and Infested Ancients on every hit. *The arc of the shots enable headshots over cover. *Easy to craft (requires much less resources than the Kunai and Despair). *Does full damage to every bodypart of Infested Ancients. *Can pass through enemies' Electric Shield. (Similar to Volt's Shield, usually used from Bosses like Sargas Ruk) (tested) *Fully automatic. (just hold down the fire button) Disadvantages: *Has travel time, making it difficult to land an accurate shot at long distances. *Stagger can make it awkward to lay multiple hits on a target at long range (using Deep Freeze and/or Ice Storm mod recommended). *Shoots in an arc, making it difficult for use at long range. *Low base damage. *Not as ammo efficient as the Kunai and Despair. *While you are holding this weapon, your Spin Attack (Slide Melee) does not get a speed boost. Acquisition The Hikou can be purchased for 225. The blueprint can be acquired from the Market for 15,000. Weapon Loadouts See the user build section for builds using this weapon. Tips *Make sure to adjust your aim for moving targets. *When using at a distance aim above the enemy to adjust for Hikou's arc. *Especially lethal when paired with Ice mods. *Using the Pistol Ammo Mutation mod can help regain lost ammo when needed. **Alternatively, bring along a Team Ammo Restore. Notes *The Hikou can ricochet (rarely) off surfaces, as floors and walls. Ricocheted shots can damage and kill, whoever gets in the way. *The Hikou are quite similar to the Kunai, the main difference being about half the damage for twice the fire rate. Regarding this, Hikou are slightly superior, dealing 5 more damage per two thrown, which would equal 1 Kunai in terms for rate of fire. In other words, the Hikou trades a slight DPS upgrade for ammo economy when compared to the Kunai. *The Hikou can pass through Volt's Shield. (tested) Bugs *When the Hikou are in your hands in a dark area, there is a flashlight following your cursor and one that seems to be on your left hand that points wherever your left hand is pointing. *As with all thrown sidearms, when performing a Jump Kick your frame will hold the Hikou as dual pistols. Upon hitting the ground and sliding, this will quickly switch back to as it should be. Trivia *Hikou (Hikō or 飛行 ) in Japanese means "flight." Media CBninjastar1.jpg CBninjastar2.jpg Hikou3.png __notoc__